


【磁石】巷子里的恶魔（下）

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Summary: 轻微dirty talk/展开变得更奇怪了





	【磁石】巷子里的恶魔（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微dirty talk/展开变得更奇怪了

樱井翔看到那个从暗处走出来的恶魔时并没有因为看到未知的生物感到恐惧，樱井感到诧异的是恶魔过于精致的外表和自己想象中的样子截然相反。

那个少年模样的恶魔朝他恶狠狠的亮出肉肉的小爪子，在他眼里看来毫无威慑力可言，反而有些可爱。

虽说恶魔给人的印象始终是邪恶阴险，但面前这一只却格外的单纯，轻易就相信了他带有调戏意味的话，对他露出了毫无防备的后背和从尾椎冒出来的细长尾巴。

樱井可以说轻而易举的就抓住了他的尾巴根部。

二宫背着樱井轻轻晃动着自己的尾巴，三角形的尾巴尖还挑衅的朝着上面。但他发现人类半天没有动静，他疑惑的想转过头的时候，尾巴根部被突然抓住仿佛一阵电流通过了他的身体，带来的前所未有的感觉直接刺激的他双腿发软直接失去了力气。

樱井揽着差点瘫软在地的小恶魔柔软的腰，手掌依旧不怀好意的摩挲着他光滑细嫩的尾巴。二宫顺势抓着他的胳膊支撑着自己，他眼前泛起氤氲水色，喉咙里发出小兽般破碎的声音。

他完全没有想到这个人类会对他的弱点了如指掌，脆弱的尾巴根部被抚摸竟然又让他想起了前几天被进入的快感，他觉得自己的身体在渴望着更多的触碰，后穴竟克制不住的收缩起来，就连什么时候被樱井反扣着双手用领带绑了起来都浑然不知。

樱井脱下自己的西装外套，衬衫领口微微敞开，隐约可以看见轮廓漂亮的胸肌。他用外套裹住娇小的恶魔把他扛在了肩头，二宫不安分的用力的挣扎着，屁股上却狠狠挨了一巴掌。 

男人平时勤于锻炼，尽管还隔着布料都是钻心的疼痛，二宫痛的倒吸一口冷气，他扯着小尖嗓骂着，直到臀部上又挨了力度更大的一巴掌以后痛的说不出话才不得不安静下来。

樱井扛着他走到稍微明亮一些的对街，伸手拦住一辆出租车便把被二宫一把塞了进去，自己也顺势坐了进去，他给司机报了地址以后便偏过头看着二宫，那双大眼睛里带着让二宫不寒而栗的笑意。

二宫咽了口口水，努力让自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖，“你有什么目的？”

“你应该就是二宫吧？我是樱井翔，相叶雅纪的朋友。听说他被你狠狠甩了呢，你应该还记得他吧？”

听到熟悉的名字二宫愣住了，他没有吭声，而是用湿漉漉的眼睛倔强的瞪着樱井，身后被束缚住的双手试图挣脱出来，却发现樱井绑了一个颇有技巧的活结，他越挣扎反而绑的更紧。

樱井瞥了一眼专心开车并没有注意他们的司机，便附在二宫的耳边，炽热的气息喷在他的耳朵上，白皙的耳尖瞬间变得通红，“他气的不行，现在可是满世界找你，听说想把你抓回去当小宠物养关起来，你应该不想我把你送到他手上吧？”

二宫挣扎的动作瞬间停住了，想起了那天的屈辱，那个看起来是个天然的男人做起爱来异常凶猛，几乎要把他拆吃入腹的力度让他根本招架不住。二宫脸色发白，没有了最开始趾高气扬的样子，他把慌乱的情绪全部都写在了脸上，“别！我不想见他！”

樱井强忍着笑意，心里不禁感慨这只恶魔果然涉世未深，这么容易就上了他的套。

“你今晚陪我，然后我就直接放你走。”

二宫权衡了一下，他观察着樱井的表情发现根本没有开玩笑的成分在里面，好像只要自己敢不同意他立马就说到做到，迫不得已只得点了点头。

二宫觉得自己肯定是脑子不正常了，不然他怎么可能自己主动爬上一个人类男性的床。

樱井只是双腿微分开靠坐在床头，用下巴给二宫示意，西裤里包裹着的男性象征鼓鼓的看着就尺寸惊人。

二宫的耳尖通红慢慢俯趴在樱井的腿间，指尖略微颤抖着拉下了西裤的拉链，那根紫红色的肉棒尚未完全勃起的尺寸看的二宫都心惊胆战，他逃避似的闭上眼含住了樱井的顶端试图把那根巨物全部含进去。

但他只吞进去了小半根整个口腔就被塞满了，本身就肉肉的脸颊更是被撑的圆鼓鼓的，二宫的屁股因为姿势高高翘起，裤子一进卧室就在樱井的要求下脱掉了，那个饱满圆润的臀部包裹在卡通内裤里显得纯情又性感。

眼前的场景让樱井的性器彻底的精神起来，硕大的龟头直接顶在他的嗓子眼，二宫难受的皱起眉干呕着，嘴角被撑的发红，他小心翼翼的不让牙齿磕到口中的阴茎上下吞吐起来，含不进去的大半根只能用小手握住套弄着。

樱井一言不发，偶尔发出低沉的喘息。他垂着眼观察着趴在自己腿间的恶魔，二宫的眼睛总是湿润的，现在的状况下更是带着媚意，那张猫唇被摩擦的红肿泛着水光。

虽说二宫口交的技术实在不可恭维，但心理快感总归是弥补了一些身体上的感觉。樱井手指穿过他有些凌乱的发丝，摩挲着两个像牛角面包一样的小犄角。二宫的腰沉的更低了，他含着男人肉棒的样子看起来就像贪吃的小动物在吃着美味的食物一样，明明一开始很排斥，真的做起来的时候却像在做什么正经事一样表情格外认真。樱井忍耐到了极限，一把提起二宫把自己的性器抽了出来。

正舔的专注的小恶魔粉红的舌尖还没来的及收回去，他一脸茫然的看向樱井，只看到那个总是带着笑意的男人突然严肃的一面，二宫以为是自己犯了什么错，畏畏缩缩的刚往后蹭了一点距离就被拽着脚腕拖了回来。

樱井顺势把二宫的腿分开到身体两侧，已经洗的松垮垮的内裤遮不住白嫩的大腿根，二宫的分身早在刚才的时候就已经变得硬挺，顶端流出的前液把布料都打湿了一小片。樱井把他的内裤扯了下来，露出了那个不断流着水的浅色肉茎。

“给男人口交你都能硬成这样，还真是个骚货。”

侮辱性的话语从樱井翔的嘴里冒出不下流反而带着催情的效果，或许是他低沉沙哑的声音，也或许是他迷惑人的眼睛。二宫也不清楚具体原因是什么，他只觉得自己的身体更加燥热，那个难以启齿的部位开始溢出水意，叫嚣着粗大的事物来填满他。

恶魔对自己的身体变化感到羞耻和绝望，但他很快又沦陷在樱井的抚摸中。男人带着热度的手掌贴在他稚嫩的大腿内侧缓缓的向上移动，裹住那根形状漂亮的性器套弄起来。

樱井粗糙的掌心摩擦着他敏感的龟头，他舒服的仰起头，口中溢出的呻吟愈发甜腻。在樱井用指甲刮搔着他的铃口时，二宫就蜷起白净的脚趾达到了高潮。同时樱井又握住他阴茎根部缓缓向上撸动来延长他的射精，带来的失禁般的刺激让二宫发出黏糊糊的绵长呻吟，睫毛上挂着因为高潮流出的生理性泪水。

二宫可爱的反应让樱井的下腹紧绷，他的阴茎涨的生痛同时心里也冒出来一股无名火。他把身下的恶魔翻了个身，稍微按了按他的后颈，二宫就无师自通的乖乖俯趴在床上把自己光溜溜的屁股暴露在男人的视线下，他稍微侧过脸偷偷打量着樱井，这个深不可测的男人总让他下意识的感到惧怕。

樱井大手裹着两瓣圆润饱满的臀肉把玩着，柔软的臀肉在他的指缝中变形后又跟布丁一样的弹回原状让他爱不释手，不禁手上的力度越来越重，把白皙的屁股揉捏的通红。

“呜！好痛！不要…”口中说着拒绝的话，但二宫的屁股却摇晃着仿佛在迎合着樱井的玩弄，樱井联想到了发情期求欢的小母狗，他嘴角挂着玩味的笑容，掰开恶魔的臀瓣毫不留情的就直接把整个性器肏进了二宫紧致的肉穴。

“呜啊你出去！痛！好痛…”

尽管穴内已经分泌了不少的淫液，但狭窄的甬道尚未扩张就直接被捣开的撕裂般的疼痛让二宫的尖叫声都染上了哭腔，他瘦小的身体微微颤抖着，大颗大颗的眼泪掉了下来染湿了床单。

樱井总算是意识到自己把二宫欺负过头了，同时他也不太好受，紧致的穴肉咬的他额头都冒出细密的汗。樱井暂时以肉棒埋在二宫体内的姿势，他拉起二宫的衣服下摆，温柔的吻着他因为太瘦所以非常明显的蝴蝶骨和细白的后颈，二宫细嫩的皮肤因为他的亲吻开始泛起粉红。

他的手顺着二宫柔软的小肚子一路往上，抚上了他的胸口，手指捏住柔软的乳粒搓揉，还用粗糙的指腹快速的拨弄着，二宫因为疼痛有些疲软的分身也在他的抚弄下重新翘了起来。后穴的涨痛感逐渐消失，取而代之的是身体内部的瘙痒和空虚感。

樱井双手撑在他的身侧轻声问他，“现在还痛吗，nino？”

不坦率的恶魔把脸埋在自己的臂弯里，声音听着闷闷的，“你是个坏人！还不如相叶雅纪…他都没让我这么痛！”

听了这话樱井突然觉得自己就不该对身下这只恶魔有同情心，而是应该把他操到没力气说出气人的话，于是他便惩罚性的抵着小恶魔格外浅显的前列腺碾磨起来。

“哦？那nino怎么还撅着屁股让坏人操呢。”

酸麻感从那点不断蔓延到尾椎，二宫发出小猫一样含糊不清的呢喃，身体内部却得不到安慰，肉穴里面流的淫液越来越多把他的腿根弄的湿淋淋的。恶魔的尾巴难受的缩成一团，又被男人抓住恶意的把玩，他的手法极具暗示的搓弄着尾巴根部，同时缓缓地摆动着腰部浅浅的操弄着他粉嫩的肉穴，却每次都故意避开那个能让人疯狂的位置。

“嗯啊…对不起，翔君…我，我开玩笑的…咿！”然而二宫示弱的话还没说完就被体内那根巨物猛的撞到前列腺的刺激所打断。

樱井快速有力的挺动着结实的腰腹，把二宫的臀肉撞的啪啪作响，他叼住恶魔小巧柔软的耳垂，“不用跟我道歉，你上面这张嘴只需要叫就够了。”

“让我消气的话，用下面这张小嘴就足够了。”

樱井伸手绕到二宫的身前，手指捏住他的龟头稍微使了点劲搓揉着，同时进出的频率加快，敏感的肉茎被粗鲁的对待，疼痛中竟也带着难言的舒爽，加上小穴中不断累积的快感让二宫抽抽噎噎的低泣着，他的面颊潮红，嘴角还挂着未咽下的津液。

灭顶的快感快要把恶魔击垮，二宫口中胡乱的喊着他清醒时绝对说不出口的淫言乱语，脸上挂着泪可怜兮兮的乞求樱井操的更深一些，肿胀不堪的肉茎因为被顶弄的过于猛烈的缘故在身前晃动着，甩出不少的前液沾在他稀疏的耻毛上。

恶魔的腰已经彻底的软了，像一只伸懒腰的猫咪一样翘着屁股，紫红的肉棒在他白嫩的臀缝间快速的进出，二宫眯着眼睛，双眼都无法聚焦的呻吟着，“啊好棒…翔君…”

樱井把尚未发泄过的阴茎抽了出来，二宫长时间被撑开的穴口暂时无法恢复，隐约可以看到里面嫩红的媚肉。

他把瘫软的恶魔拉了起来让他双腿分开跨坐在自己的身上，又把自己的肉棒用力顶了进去，穴肉已经被操的湿软却依旧紧致，他刚一进入就迫不及待的吸咬着。樱井自下而上的贯穿着他，毫不留情的肏着已经红肿的狼藉肉穴。

硕大的阴茎强硬的捣开二宫的穴肉，挤压着敏感的肠壁黏膜，龟头每一次都能顶到前列腺后狠狠的操进他的穴心。恶魔浅色的眼睛里满是泪水，强烈的快感使他呼吸急促到后脑开始发麻。

“呜啊…里面好舒服…嗯…”

二宫趴在樱井的肩头，他的双腿无力，根本支撑不起自己的身体，粗硬的肉棒顶的他无助的上下晃动着身体，在重力的作用下促使樱井进的更深，他甚至觉得自己的肚子快要被顶破。快感和恐惧交织带给他更强烈的欢愉，二宫的呻吟变得更加粘腻，他挺起白皙的胸膛，随着本能的把自己挺立的红肿乳粒送到樱井的嘴边。

“真淫乱呢。”

樱井尖锐的牙齿摩擦着他的乳头，舌尖抵着乳头上的小孔用力的舔舐，同时下身的力度丝毫不减，几乎要把囊袋都全部塞进恶魔的肉穴，二宫爽的浑身颤抖，大腿根都在微微痉挛着。

随着樱井的动作二宫很快就呜咽着哆哆嗦嗦的又到达了高潮，樱井抬头咬住他的嘴唇，灵活的舌尖钻进了二宫的口中汲取他的甘甜，把他射精时发出的哀叫全部堵了回去。他在二宫绞紧的小穴内又抽送了十几下终于将大量的滚烫精液射在了恶魔的体内。

樱井低喘着，又在恶魔白皙的颈侧恶狠狠的留下一个青紫的牙印。二宫痛的哼唧了一声，疲惫感袭来让他没有力气抱怨就趴在樱井的肩头昏睡了过去。

相叶刚收到樱井的短信连外套都没穿就急忙跑到了他家。他头发乱糟糟的，眼下的黑眼圈重到让人怀疑他这几天是否好好休息过。

但他的眼睛依旧是明亮的，他带着满心欢喜问站在玄关的樱井，“翔酱，小和在哪里？你怎么找到他的！我实在是太想他了！”

“在卧室里。”樱井瞥了一眼紧闭着门的卧室方向，他想到累坏了的恶魔正赤裸着身子睡在他的被子里，身上还带着他留下的性爱过后的痕迹，嘴角就忍不住上扬。

当相叶握住把手时，他又听到自己的好友在他身后说。

“啊不过看他可以，但暂时还不能把他还给你呢。”

“我也蛮喜欢他的，借给我玩几天吧？相叶桑。”


End file.
